Opening 08: Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense
Anterior Opening----------------------------------------Siguiente Opening Koi wa Thrill, Shock, Suspense es el octavo opening del anime de Detective Conan. Es utilizado desde el Episodio #205 hasta el #230. Sinopsis El Opening comienza con Conan tomando una posición y dando inicio con pasos de baile, mientras tanto el el fondo se muestran varios escenarios. Luego de esto se hace una pequeña introducción al episodio que esta por comenzar. Seguido, mientras Conan continua con el baile, por detrás se puede observar algunos personajes: Shinichi, Ai, Heiji, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro y Eri. Al finalizar, Conan termina su baile con una pose y a su derecha aparece una imagen de él sonriendo. Curiosidades *Es el segundo opening con versión hispanoamericana y el primero de estos en ser interpretado por la cantante chilena Salomé Anjarí. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original= Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense Mienai chikara tayori ni... Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni Tsuyoku...tsuyoku... Watashi ga kanjiteita toge o kimi ni no onaji you ni Ataeteita no kamo shirenakatta Nani ni kokoro o itamete nani ni obieteita no ka ki ni mo tomezu Motsureteku futari no shinjitsu ni mukiau no ga kowakatta This love is thril, shock, suspense Mayoi o aoi kaze ni chirasou toshite mo Kakaekirezu ni ita yo Kono chiisana mune ni wa Kokoro no tobira tozasazu ni Tsugi e to susumu arata na fuan to mayoi o Kakaeteshimaisou ni natte mo Yawarakasugiru ai nidakareteita yo Kitto nakushite ki ga tsuita yo Chiisana nukumori ima ni natte ne Kimi no omoi no fukasa ga miesou de Machigatteinai mono ya massugu na mono o Itsumo miseteitekureta n da ne This love is thrill, shock, suspense Futaritomo ni sugoshita jikan o Mou muda na hibi datta nante Kizu ni nanka shinai yo Mitsuketa yo ano hi no kotae Kimi to no kizamareta kiokutachi wa Kokoro no dokoka de shizuka ni ikizuitekuyo -looking for exit to escape- Kimi ha tokku ni mieteita n da ne Kowareyasukute mamoru mono nante nai to Akirameteta dake datta to... This love is thrill, shock, suspense Kimi kara watashi kara subete kara mo Nigete tadori tsuiteta no wa Dokodemo nai tokoro datta Mou nigemichi wa iranai yo Tatoe namida o nagashita toshite mo Watashi mo nanimo kowarenai to shitta kara |-|Inglés= Love is a thrill, shock, and suspense Relying on unseen forces... Powerfully without locking up the heart's door... Powerfully... Maybe I was giving you pain Similar to what I've felt Without thinking about what gave me pain,what I feared I feared facing the complicated truth This love is thrill, shock, suspense Even if I try to scatter doubt in the blue winds I was unable to carry the burden with This small chest Without locking up the heart's door Even if I must carry more anxiety and doubt As I continue on Perhaps I was being carried by a soft love I noticed when I lost the small warmth Now I begin to see The depth of your feelings The correct things, straight things You've shown those to me This love is thrill, shock, suspense The time that both of us overlooked Was useless I won't make them into scars I've finally found the answer Memories with you will continue to live Quietly inside me -looking for exit to escape- You've already seen it Just giving up, There's nothing fragile to protect... This love is thrill, shock, suspense Running away from you and myself, Where I got to was nowhere, I won't need ways to escape anymore Because I found out No matter how much tears are shed, Nothing will collapse |-|Español= El amor es una emoción, choque, y el suspenso Depender de fuerzas invisibles ... De gran alcance sin bloquear la puerta del corazón ... De gran alcance ... Tal vez usted estaba dando dolor Similar a lo que me he sentido Sin pensar en lo que me dio el dolor, lo que me temía Tenía miedo de enfrentar la complicada verdad Este amor es la emoción, sorpresa, suspenso Incluso si trato de esparcir dudas en los vientos azules No he podido llevar la carga con Este pequeño cofre Sin bloquear la puerta del corazón Aunque tenga que llevar más la ansiedad y la duda A medida que continúo en Tal vez estaba siendo llevado por un amor suave Me di cuenta cuando perdí el calorcito Ahora empiezo a ver La profundidad de sus sentimientos Las cosas correctas, las cosas rectas Has demostrado los me Este amor es la emoción, sorpresa, suspenso El tiempo que ambos pasan por alto Fue inútil No voy a hacer de ellos cicatrices Por fin he encontrado la respuesta Recuerdos con usted seguirá viviendo En silencio dentro de mí -en busca de la salida para escapar- Usted ya lo ha visto Simplemente darse por vencido, No hay nada frágil para proteger ... Este amor es la emoción, sorpresa, suspenso Escapar de ti y de mí mismo, ¿Dónde tengo que era la nada, No necesitaré maneras de escapar nunca más Porque me enteré No importa cuánto se derraman lágrimas, Nada va a colapsar Curiosidades *Estilo de baile de Conan se conoce como "parapara". Las instrucciones para esta danza fueron puestos en libertad en la música de hoja del libro "The Best of Detective Conan" y también como un inserto en la caja del CD. Imágenes Opening 08 Rina Aiuchi 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 08 Rina Aiuchi 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Opening 08 Rina Aiuchi CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings